A Makeshift Umbrella
by GreenTeaVibesX
Summary: A short(ish) one off romance between Deku and Uraraka. i haven't written in years so please be kind! I mostly did this for myself because i love the paring. it's raining and uraraka didn't remember her umbrella. with some ingenuity she manages to make... something. and finds a certain green haired boy on the way home.


"Rain..? was it meant to rain?" I muttered as I watched the ground outside being assaulted by the sudden downpour. Well not that I mind the rain I suppose... I just wish I had my umbrella. I sat by the main entrance, contemplating my options. The dorms weren't too far away... I could mad dash it, although I'd risk getting sick. Could I call someone? That sounds like it would be a bother though... Sometimes I wish I was Tsu, I suppose she'd be loving this "No think properly, I need a way outta here." I yelled as I clapped both of my hands to my face and scanned the room. There! I looked over to see a small plastic sheet like a tarp, nobody would mind right?

I got the sheet and ran outside to find a few stones, with a few suitable ones in toe I returned. I tied the ropes on the sheet around the stones and using my Quirk I made them float, it wasn't the prettiest solution, but hey it should work! With my makeshift umbrella, or maybe it was closer to an awkward tent? Either way, I stepped outside and using a stick i pushed the stones along, Not bad Ochako, not bad. I thought to myself as the rain hit the sheet and slid off the top.

I started the walk back to my new home at heights alliance, it was nice there, getting to spend the day with my friends. With all the scary things that have happened to us in the past year or so it has been really nice to have people around. Tsuyu keeps me grounded, she's so kind and is always so centered, Lida keeps me focused, he's so earnest and tries so hard to encourage us, you can't help but do your best around him. And then Deku...

wait a minute, Deku? Is that Deku? I looked over to a nearby awning and sure enough there stood a drenched Izuku Midoriya keeping shelter from the rain. Looking somewhat disheveled as he stared up into the sky. I slowly made my way towards him and as I got closer it hit me just how much the rain changed him, his regular curly hair went slightly straight as it weighed down across his face. His uniform was soaked and clung to him a little, on anyone else it would probably look ill fitting but somehow this visage of a sad looking boy suited him. I blushed slightly as I realized that he looked really cute like this, "No bad Ocahko" I whispered as I shook my head, He needs help. "Deku!" I called as I waved my hands at him, forgetting about my floating Tentbrella and almost knocking it over, smooth Ochako, smooth.

 **Deku PoV**

I heard my name being called among the drops of rain atop the awning I had no choice but to take refuge under. I'm instantly amazed as I turn around and see Uraraka walking towards me with a floating... tent? I zoned out for a second thinking about what was above her head and it wasn't long before I figured out how it works. Brilliant. That girl is amazing I thought to myself... by the time I snapped out of it she was standing right in front of me.

"Deku? Are you okay?" she asked tilting her head

"Oh, yeah sorry I spaced out." I laughed "i couldn't help but thinking about your amazing umbrella thing" I must have said something weird without realizing, because her immediate reaction was to giggle so hard she snorted. I clenched at my wet shirt that was way too cute.

"Oh my g-god, ignore me please" she stammered while flailing her arms wildly, as if she was doing her best Lida impression, her face noticeably flushing a bright pink color.

"Anyway, ignoring me... do you want to walk home with me Deku?" she asked pointing up at her... umbrella creation. I flashed a bright red as I thought about what she had just asked, I know she only asked because she has her cover but it still made me happy. "S-Sure" i blurt out.

 **Ochako PoV**

Wait did I just ask that? I thought to myself as I felt steam come out of my ears, I want to walk back with Deku but what if someone sees us sharing an... umbrella adjacent object? What will they think? Aaaaaahhhh and he just said yes so casually too! I was freaking out as Deku squeezed himself under cover.

"thanks Uraraka, do you want me to hold the handle?" he asked me as he had to duck a bit, Oh right he was taller than I was I guess that would make sense.

"It's no problem Deku! I saw you here and I couldn't just leave you, I guess I'm your hero today huh?" oh my god I cannot believe I just said that, that was literally the cheesiest thing that could have come out of my mouth, kill me.

He laughed as he took the handle off of me, slightly brushing my hand which did not make help the situation at all "i guess you are, Ms Uravity" I snorted again and looked at him, he was beet red. I think he realized what he had said, thank god this idiot is as bad as I am sometimes, I now feel much better about myself. We both just laughed at ourselves as we started our walk home.

Compared to our meeting, the walk was pretty quiet. There was a silent awkwardness between us. The ice the dumb jokes broke had started to freeze again and I wasn't sure how to bridge this gap. We were almost home and I could sense something was wrong with Deku, he kept fidgeting, which usually isn't a huge problem however with the rain and our less than ideal cover, every time he moved I got splashed by a bit of water.

"Umm Deku..." I started to say before I moved without thinking, scooting in until I was almost touching him.

"Uraraka, what are you-" he cut himself off as he looked down and saw my wet shoulder "Oh i'm sorry, I didn't realize! Have my jacket" as he started taking it off

"umm Deku, you're soaked. Thanks, but not thanks" I laughed.

"Oh right, I'm an idiot" he said as he slowly put it back on looking defeated.

"No no it's okay, it's really sweet you offered! Trying to steal my hero spotlight huh?" I snorted as I punched him in the arm playfully.

"yeah watch out! for **I am here**!" he shouted as he he flexed his arms, pulling off a spot on All might impression... but at the same time somehow managing to pull the sheet from the stones and exposing us both to the rain.

"Ahhh Deku you Dork!" I yelled, as we both lost it.

 **Some time later in Deku's room**

I sat on Deku's bed redder than a tomato, with a towel wrapped around myself. how did I end up here? It all happened so fast. We both got drenched as we struggled to keep ourselves from rolling on the floor in hysterics, and after we calmed down he panicked and took my hand and ran, saying we would get sick if we stayed any longer. When we got back he refused to listen to me when I said I had towels in my room.

"D-Deku, I told you I was fine, why did you drag me here?" I asked as he roughed up his hair with a towel. He looked so cute doing that.

"Umm about that" he stammered "I'm n-not really sure, I'm sorry" he laughed to himself, he finished drying himself off and sat down next to me.

"I... I guess I... I had a lot of fun w-walking with you and didn't want it to end" he stuttered.

I froze, Deku wanted to spend more time with me? I mean were friends right? That makes sense, he thinks were really good friends. that's all, right? My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. He couldn't like me, could he? My mind was racing, thinking of every possible reason Deku would want me in his room, only making me blush harder. It wasn't until I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder that I came to.

"Uraraka, did I do something weird? I'm sorry" he apologized as he had his hand on my shoulder, he seemed to be staring deep into my eyes and I couldn't help but get lost in hist forest green eyes. And before I could even think my body had moved on it's own. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, it only lasted a moment or two, until it seemed both of us came to our senses. We both recoiled clamoring to other sides of the bed. I hit the wall, Deku was not so lucky and ended up on the floor.

"Oh my God Deku, I'm so sorry are you okay!?" I yelled down at him. What have I done? I just kissed the boy I like, and he reacted like that... does he hate me? Deku got up and flailed violently, making sounds but not words. I took a deep breath and realized that there wasn't any going back from here.

"Deku... I like you, I have for a while. Since you saved me at the entrance exam..." I said calmly, or so I had planned. In reality I kind of yelled it at him

"I'm sorry I did that, I know you don't like me back... I'm just going to go now. Goodbye Deku!" I stood up and beelined for the door, or tried to. I felt his hand grab mine, he stood up and dragged me into an embrace that lasted forever, or at least felt that way.

"I-I-I need to answer you r-right!?" he whispered, I felt a chill down my spine as he said those words. He released his grip of me and we stood back and looked into each others eyes.

"Umm... I've never done anything like this... and I don't really know where to start, but I think you're really amazing Uraraka... you're kind, you're smart and you have an amazing Quirk. Whenever I'm around you I can't help feel happy, but also nervous. You make my heart beat so fast... I like you too Uraraka. Ever since I found out you tried to give me some of your points in the entrance exam... I mean I even thought you were cute before that. But at that moment I knew you were amazing." Deku bowed before me as he shouted these words, the butterflies in my stomach turned into birds, then it might as well have been a hurricane. He stood up to face me, tears welling in his eyes, idiot he looks so cute like that I can't help myself. I wrapped my hands around his neck and leaned in for another kiss, this one was nothing like before. It was simple but sweet. His lips were surprisingly soft, and somehow tasted like strawberries. It was amazing, it only lasted five seconds or so but in that moment I knew I wanted to send the rest of my life with him.

"Deku?" I asked pulling away from our sweet embrace.

"Y-yes Uraraka?" he replied nervously

"are we dating now? Also please call me Ochako." I smiled at him

"I-I think we are... Ochako" he beamed at me, obviously proud he managed to call me by my first name. I smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek as I reached down and grabbed his hand, it was trembling but warm and comforting at the same time.

"thank you De... Izuku"


End file.
